Iphigenie
by JessSwann
Summary: Les raisons qui ont poussées Artémis à condamner Iphigénie


_**Coucou, bon bah voila juste une petite fic écrite sous demande , j'éspère qu'elle te plaira, j'ai tenté de respecter la dimension chaste d'Artémis et la contrainte du Twincest « les deux entretiennent une relation fusionnelle ce qui ne les empêche pas d'avoir une notion très personnelle de la fidélité »**_

_**Bonne lecture et reviews ?**_

**Iphigénie**

Elle était radieuse. Plus que le ciel, plus que le soleil d'Hélios. Même plus belle que les Muses dont Apollon faisait d'ordinaire son quotidien. Dissimulé derrière un bosquet de houx, le jeune éphèbe fixait sa proie. Iphigénie et ses grâces, Iphigénie et son rayonnement quasi immortel. Iphigénie.

Dès qu'il l'avait vue, il l'avait désirée. Dès qu'il l'avait vue il avait su qu'il serait le premier. Après tout n'était il pas le plus bel étalon de l'Olympe ? N'était-il pas le Dieu qu'appelaient toutes femmes, celui qui recevait toutes les offrandes ? Apollon était beau. Apollon était grand. Et pour cela il lui revenait de posséder la douce Iphigénie.

Bien sûr, Artémis aurait trouvé à objecter. Artémis, sa chaste sœur, la seule qui lui résistait. La seule aussi qu'il aurait aimé à déflorer. Mais Artémis se voulait vierge quand Iphigénie était prête à s'offrir sans en avoir encore conscience. Les lèvres d'Apollon se retroussèrent sur ses dents à la blancheur parfaite. Puisqu'Artémis le refusait, il prendrait Iphigénie.

Il lui apparut nimbé de lumière, dans sa plus grande gloire et elle courba l'échine. Dans le bois sacré d'Artémis, Apollon fit sienne Iphigénie, ses mains se refermèrent sur les seins blancs de la jeune fille et il se poussa en la jeune mortelle.

Iphigénie gémit. Un soupir à la fois de plaisir et de tristesse. Elle était fille de Roi, fille d'Agamemnon, princesse d'Argos et de Mycènes, et pourtant il avait suffi que ce pâtre apparaisse pour qu'elle oublie tout ce qu'elle était. Le désir, comme une malédiction lancée par Aphrodite elle-même comme un poison, avait inondé ses veines. Elle voulait le pâtre blond qui la déflorait. Elle voulait même plus que ça, elle voulait se trainer à ses pieds et les lécher jusqu'à ce qu'il lui ordonne d'arrêter, elle voulait être à lui comme son père était à Artémis.

Entre les fesses fermes de la vierge, Apollon jouit. Ce n'était plus Iphigénie qu'il prenait mais Artémis, sa chaste jumelle. Sous lui, Iphigénie abdiqua de nouveau et il jouit encore plus de sa reddition.

Iphigénie, écœurée par son geste, leva les yeux vers son amant. En un instant la culpabilité disparut. Comment avait-elle pu penser se refuser à lui ? Il était tellement beau, tellement brillant. Les cheveux blonds d'Apollon se chargèrent de lumière et il se pencha sur elle. La jeune fille sentit son cœur accélérer et elle caressa le visage de son amant.

Une fois de plus Apollon la prit, le visage parfait d'Iphigénie lui rappelait celui, froid, de sa sœur, la chaste Artémis. A la place de sa jumelle, il prit la douce Iphigénie, encore et encore. Elle ressemblait plus à Artémis qu'aucune des nymphes qu'il avait honoré.

Finalement Iphigénie exhala un soupir. Elle était épuisée, soumise depuis plus de temps que son corps de mortelle ne pouvait le supporter. Effaré par son geste, Apollon la déserta, même si la jeune mortelle appelait encore ses caresses divines.

Assouvi mais encore désireux, Apollon se rendit près de sa sœur. La jeune vierge lui jeta un regard terrible. Apollon l'ignora, il fixait les courbes alléchantes d'Artémis.

« Tu ne devais être qu'à moi, finit elle par dire.

- Alors laisse-moi te posséder. »

Apollon attendit. Mais rien ne vint, Artémis restait sèche et froide à tous ses désirs.

Alors il retourna sur Terre et reprit la douce Iphigénie. Du haut de l'Olympe, Artémis, la déesse vierge, vouée à être chaste, cria sa frustration. Elle ne pouvait être avec Apollon pourtant il était le seul à l'attirer. Elle n'avait que faire de Zeus ou d'autres désirs, seul Apollon comptait. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait être à lui. Elle n'aimait que lui mais ne pouvait le laisser la posséder. Elle lui était fidèle quand lui l'oubliait dans toutes ses amantes. Elle fixa Iphigénie. Elle perçut le désir de son jumeau pour elle. Il l'ulcérait.

Artémis ferma les yeux, elle se vit à la place d'Iphigénie, elle subit les assauts si doux de son frère, ses coups de reins. Elle jouit sous son boutoir fantasmé. Alors elle se jura que jamais son frère n'atteindrait plus le plaisir qu'il lui avait juré. Chaque fois qu'il lui serait infidèle elle bannirait le réceptacle de ses mensongeuses ardeurs. Artémis jouit sous les assauts d'Apollon qu'elle ne pouvait recevoir et condamna Iphigénie.

_**Un mois plus tard**_

Agamemnon leva un regard éploré vers le ciel.

« Pourquoi ?

- Tu l'as offensée et pour cela ta fille doit mourir, » exhala Artémis.

Le poignard d'Agamemnon se planta dans la poitrine d'Iphigénie et Artémis frémit. Elle était vengée, jamais Apollon n'aimerait plus ailleurs. Il lui serait fidèle comme elle le lui était. Ensemble, à jamais.


End file.
